


That Guy

by Annikka_Faye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annikka_Faye/pseuds/Annikka_Faye
Summary: One video by a certain YouTuber has Dan Howell wondering for years.





	That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Welcome back to terribly written fluff! I had an idea for a chaptered fic, a soulmate au where every year on your birthday, you get a glimpse of your soulmate's life (1 minute when you turn one, 2 for two, and so on) until you turn 18, at which point you get an hour. I'll clear up plot holes and such if I actually write it, but does anyone wanna see that? Please let me know, I would really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!

**2009:**

17-year-old Dan Howell sat at his computer, staring at the screen, even though it was only filled with his blank e-mail. February 10th had been a rough day, and Dan only wanted some peace watching his idol on YouTube. AmazingPhil was one of the first YouTubers Dan had started watching upon discovering YouTube, nearly 2 years ago when he was 15. Phil had something about him that Dan couldn’t describe, and kept him watching for two years. Dan wondered if he was waiting for nothing, and maybe Phil wouldn’t be posting anything today. But his fears soon proved to be false, as 5 minutes later his subscription box had been filled with a new video from AmazingPhil entitled “Killer Robot Machine”. Dan laughed.  _ Only Phil, _ Dan thought. He clicked the video and watched Phil tell his story.

“So, some guy is going to have a big impact,” Phil said, revealing his fortune from the tarot cards. “An energetic warrior, with a hasty personality who is very quick to love or hate.”

Dan sighed.  _ I want to be that guy. _

 

**2013:**

Phil is not on fire 5. Dan stared at the camera.

“‘Can you explain the theory behind the whiskers?’” He said in a weird voice. Phil, sat next to him, also stared at the camera.

“I’d tell you, but we’d have to kill you.” Phil said. Dan hissed, and they made weird faces.

Phil shook Dan around, while yelling. “‘Talk in Spanish!’” Dan, who didn’t know anything in Spanish, starting saying words.

“Taco,” He said.

“Hola!” Phil shouted.

“Burrito.”

“Olay!”

“Enchilada.”

“Oohlu!”

“Quesadilla.”

“You’re just saying Spanish food!” Phil complained. Dan laughed at his boyfriend.

“How do you think the wrecking ball felt?” He asked. Phil leaned back.

“Sad!”

They filmed slow motion videos, and asked each other questions. Dan looked at Phil halfway through filming. Phil looked at him and smiled, a pure smile meant only for Dan. Dan cocked his head, remembering a time long ago, watching a video. He wondered.

_ Could I be that guy? _

 

**2017:**

Dan lay awake in bed, his sleeping fiancè Phil beside him. God, he loved that boy so much. He smiled slightly, pushing a bit of fringe out of Phil’s hair. It was June of 2017- they had just gotten back from Florida, despite moving into a new house two weeks before. Dan glanced at the engagement ring on his finger, a simple one with a precious little diamond, like his fiancè. They were going to be married in about 5 months, on the anniversary of the day that they met for the first time, October 19th. Phil had proposed to him after the last show of TATINOF, in November. They had debated having the wedding earlier, but decided to wait for their most important day. Dan kissed Phil’s forehead, and slid out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping sunshine.

He grabbed his laptop, unable to sleep, and gently got back into bed next to Phil. He opened the glowing screen, turning the brightness and volume both down. He logged in to his account, not his YouTube famous one, Daniel Howell, but a different one. The fans all joked that Dan probably had a secret fan account and was “probably talking to us right now and we don’t even know it!11!!”. But what they didn’t know is that is was true. Dan had a secret fan account, called Phil’s Glabella, because fuck it, he wanted to know what their fans were saying without being bombarded with questions. He searched AmazingPhil on YouTube, and clicked on his lover’s channel, sorting the videos from oldest to newest.

After searching a bit, he found the video he was looking for. It was an old video of Phil’s, from February of 2009. 22-year-old Phil sat on the screen, as beautiful as ever, with his hair longer than it was now. The video was titled “Killer Robot Machine”. Dan smiled, and pressed play.

“So, some guy is going to have a big impact,” Phil said, showing the card, which had a knight on it. “An energetic warrior, with a hasty personality who is very quick to love or hate.”

Dan smiled, feeling tears start to form in his eyes. 

_ I think I was that guy,  _ he thought.

He looked over to observe Phil sleeping, only to be greeted with his fiancè’s bright blue eyes. Dan started.

“Phil!” He exclaimed quietly. “You’re… awake.”

“No, shit, Sherlock,” Phil said, teasing Dan. “I’ve been awake for about five minutes.”

Dan looked over at his laptop, and closed it quickly. Phil smirked and opened it back up.

“-very quick to love or hate,” the Phil on the screen was saying. Phil cocked his head, and rewound the video about thirty seconds.

The Phil on the screen repeated his statement about a guy having a big impact, and the Phil next to Dan looked at him, with love in his eyes.

“Dan,” He said slowly. “Dan, look at me.” He took Dan’s chin in his hands, and brought it towards him. Dan looked at Phil, tears threatening to fall.

“Phil, I-”

“Shh,” Phil shushed him. “You wanna know a secret?” Dan looked confused. Phil shared everything with him- what secrets could there be?

“Phil?”

Phil leaned close, and kissed his cheek. As he was pulling away, he whispered in Dan’s ear:

“ _ You were that guy. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh that was fun to write! Let me know what you thought, and if you would like to see that chaptered fic I mentioned at the top!


End file.
